


Reconsolidation

by Violsva



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Amnesia, Dreams, M/M, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night, Watson returns to the sea in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconsolidation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metatarsalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026953) by [Violsva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva). 



> For Watsons Woes [August Amnesty Prompt #5](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1633524.html). In the same universe as [Metatarsalgia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2026953).

If the being was only a creation of his damaged mind, why did he keep dreaming about him?

The details were always the same. The conversations, and his face lit up with curiosity and surrounded by his long black hair, floating on the water around him. His long scaled body ending in black and silver fins. His face on the beach, after the wreck, concerned, and his voice, and his grey eyes. If only Watson could be sure that they were memories, and not mere dreams.

And whenever he woke, now, there was the stranger from the shore, nameless and voiceless, but with the same grey eyes, only sadder, always. And he could not be sure it was not just his mind lying to him, telling him it had always been those particular eyes he remembered, instead of an addition once he had met this pale, dark-haired, utterly human man.


End file.
